freddyknifefingersfandomcom-20200215-history
Firebrand
Firebrand the Red Arremer, is a fictional character who appears in the Ghosts 'n Goblins series of games. He even starred in his own spinoff trilogy. He will stand up to any threat posed to his home, the Demon Village, without any fear. Firebrand is considered to be an elite warrior among the Red Arremers, gaining him hero status among his peers. Biography In Gargoyle's Quest II, Firebrand is a young warrior in training in his hometown of Etruria. One day, while Firebrand is training in a small, alternate dimension, the Black light suddenly appears and destroys his home. When he returns successfully from his training, he is told to hurry to the King by another ghoul just before it dies. Upon defeating Nagus, Firebrand is able to meet with King Morock, who informs Firebrand he is on the brink of death. Before dying, he gives Firebrand the Spectre's Fingernail and Firebrand sets off on a journey to unravel the mystery of the Black light. In Demon's Crest, one day, six crests fell from the heavens into the demon realm, each one carrying power over the elements and even time itself. Wars were fought over them and after years of battle, one demon stood victorious: Firebrand. Having collected five of the crests, the Red Arremer challenged the demon dragon Somulo for the final crest, the Crest of Heaven. After a long and desperate battle, Firebrand defeated the dragon and gained the final crest. This came at a cost, though, as he was critically wounded. Using the Red Arremer's moment of weakness, the Arch Demon Phalanx attacked him and stole all of the crests for himself, with the exception of the Crest of Fire, which was broken into pieces (Firebrand still has one shard of it at the game's outset). With the power of the crests, Phalanx proclaims himself the new ruler of both the demon realm and the human world. Having fallen back to earth in the coliseum where he fought the dragon earlier, Firebrand is forced to destroy Somulo for good to survive, and then sets on a quest to reclaim the Crests and prevent Phalanx from gain the Crest of Infinity, which would render the Arch Demon invincible. Having slayed the demons who guarded the crests, as well as General Arma, Phalanx's right hand, Firebrand goes on to engage the Arch Demon. The Red Aremer succeeds in besting Phalanx and, finally, is able to reclaim all six crests. This is not the end of his quest, however, as a new enemy emerges in the form of the mighty Dark Demon. After a long and tedious battle, Firebrand emerges victorious. Regaining his former glory, Firebrand realizes that his true power is not derived from the crests, and disposes of all of them. He then returns to the Demon Realm, hoping to find a true warrior with whom he could once again taste glory of battle. Powers and abilities Firebrand has the ability to breath fire normally at will and can fly. He also has a wall climb known as Hell Climb. Other appearances Firebrand appears as a playable character in Ultimate Marvel vs. Capcom 3. Category:Male Category:Hero Category:Villain Category:Games Category:Attractive Male Category:Characters